


Храня молчание

by Regis



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Венди уходит, Питер забывает ее имя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Храня молчание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234791) by [mytimehaspassed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed). 



Когда Венди уходит, Питер забывает ее имя. Нет причин помнить Венди, когда ее больше нет рядом, нет причин помнить девочку, для которой Неверленд с потерянными мальчиками (и даже самим Питером) так и не стал домом. Нет никаких причин помнить ту, что вырастет и станет старой и сморщенной, такой, каким Питер не будет никогда.

Некоторые мальчики, сидя у костра, порой тихо шепчутся о маме, которая у них была, как будто боятся, что Питер может их подслушать. Но когда Питер слышит эти разговоры, он лишь наклоняет голову и спрашивает.  
– Кто?  
Мальчики никогда не объясняют. 

Питер помнит битвы на мечах и большой язык крокодила, металлическую руку капитана Крюка, красиво поблескивающую на солнце, но он не помнит Венди. Порой он чувствует призрачное прикосновение к своим губам и тепло чужой руки вокруг своего запястья, но он не может вспомнить ее лица или цвет ее кожи. Он не может вспомнить, как она выглядела, девочка, которая никогда не оставит его. 

Тинкербелл ничего ему не рассказывает, даже когда он ведет себя хорошо и тихо сидит, сложив руки на коленях и наблюдая за спящими мальчиками, посапывающими в своих кроватях. Даже когда он шепчет ей, что девочка, которую он не может вспомнить, девочка, которую он не может забыть, покинет его, когда он узнает, кто она такая. До тех пор, пока он не вспомнит, какой она была, ее улыбка будет расплывчатой – как фотография, которую кто-то повесил слишком далеко от него. 

Тинкербелл отворачивается от него, ссутулив плечи и сжимая кулаки, и Питер не знает, как ее успокоить, он ничего не понимает в девочках и их чувствах, потому что он не настолько умный, пусть он и самый умный мальчик в Неверленде. 

– Что? – спрашивает Питер, хмуря бровь. – Что не так? 

И Тинкербелл беззвучно плачет, никогда не показывая ему своих слез.

***

Капитан Крюк тоже не говорит ему имени девочки, но Питер никогда и не думал, что тот сразу скажет. Капитан никогда не даст Питеру того, чего он хочет, просто так. И Питер обещает ему безопасное возвращение его руки из живота крокодила.  
– Безопасное возвращение, говоришь? – задумчиво протягивает Капитан, потирая подбородок крюком. – И никаких больше тикающих часов, да? 

Питер улыбается своей самой невинной улыбкой, он стоит в любимой позе – уперев руки в бока и широко расставив ноги.  
– Никаких больше тикающих часов, – обещает он.

Но капитан всегда помнит, кто Питер на самом деле, и почему его преследует крокодил. Он никогда не согласится на сделку, даже если они будут одни, и Сми не будет стоять за ним с пистолетом, и напоминать, что Питер рожден, чтобы лгать, как и все дети.

– Он даст крокодилу слопать вас, прежде чем вы получите руку назад, – говорит Сми, и Капитан мрачнеет. – Он никогда не убьет этого крокодила. 

Капитан знает, что Питер лжет, но иногда Питеру кажется, что Капитану все равно, и ему нравится, что Питер всегда где-то рядом – даже если это и значит звон мечей и острый запах пороха в воздухе. Порой Питер не сомневается, что единственный, кто действительно знает Капитана – это Питер, и они оба это прекрасно понимают. 

Временами Питер думает, что крокодил – не единственный, кому нравится вкус капитана Крюка.

***

Потерянные мальчики вырастают один за другим и покидают Питера, как та девочка, которую Питер почти забыл, девочка, чей образ становится более размытым, чем больше Питер пытается вспомнить и чем больше он не хочет забывать. Мальчикам больше не нужна мама, не нужен Питер как папа, потому что все они выросли, и стали взрослее, и больше, и гораздо умнее, чем Питер когда-либо хотел, чтобы они были. Они не возвращаются, чтобы рассказать Питеру, что нашли за пределами Неверленда, рассказать о том, что у них теперь собственные семьи и дети – но только потому, что Питер не позволяет им возвращаться. Питер не хочет видеть, каким он может стать, когда тоже перерастет Неверленд и оставит детство за спиной. 

Питер не хочет видеть, что он отверг, даже если порой ему кажется, что оно лучше того, что у него есть сейчас.

***

Питер хочет забыть Венди, хочет забыть запах ее волос, но она такая же упрямая, как и он, такая же самоуверенная и безрассудная, и ей не хочется быть забытой, не нравится, когда он начинает забывать; так что она цепко уцепилась коготками в уголки его памяти. Он совсем забыл ее образ, теплое прикосновение ее пальцев, но она все еще с ним, словно незатухающее маленькое пламя горящей спички в его мыслях. 

Капитан равнодушно интересуется:  
– Не можешь забыть ее, да? – Его крюк медленно скользит по животу Питера, такой же искусный и холодный, как и его рот. – Хотя даже не можешь припомнить ее имени. 

Питер хочет забыть, даже говорит об этом Капитану, даже просит крокодила забрать его память, как он забрал руку Капитана, но она остается с ним, скользит по закоулкам его памяти и шепчет его имя, когда он спит. Питер не может вспомнить ее имени, но она никогда не даст ему забыть, что он любил ее, даже если это длилось всего лишь мгновенье, даже если она никогда не любила его настолько, чтобы остаться.

Капитан говорит:  
– Ты никогда не дашь ей уйти, да? – Его крюк опускается все ниже и ниже, и кожа Питера краснеет, соприкасаясь с холодной сталью. – Хотя это был ее выбор. 

– Нет, – говорит Питер хриплым голосом, его глаза закрыты. – Она хочет, чтобы я помнил ее. Она хочет быть со мной.

– Она не птица в клетке, – возражает ему Капитан, и девочка в голове Питера улыбается, и придвигается ближе, так близко, что он почти может разглядеть контур ее лица. – Она всего лишь девочка. А девочки всегда вырастают. Девочки не такие как ты, Питер Пэн. 

– Она хочет остаться, – с трудом говорит Питер, потому что у него перехватывает дыхание. – Она хочет остаться здесь навсегда, вот почему она зовет меня. – Шепот в ночи, в котором ясно слышится его имя. 

– Она никогда не даст тебе удержать ее, глупый мальчик, – говорит Капитан. Его крюк такой твердый, когда касается мягкой щеки Питера, и такой холодный, когда стирает горячие слезы Питера. – Она никогда не даст тебе удержать ее от того, чего она действительно хочет. 

– Ты должен дать мне попробовать, – шепчет Питер, сжимая кулаки. – Дай мне попробовать. 

Капитан знает Питера, как его не знает больше никто в мире, знает, что Питер всегда будет ребенком – даже когда тело его станет взрослым. Капитан знает, что однажды Питер покинет Неверленд и никогда не вернется назад, даже если Капитан отчаянно будет хотеть этого, даже если Капитан не уверен, кого он будет любить после этого. 

Капитан закрывает глаза. – Ее звали Венди, – говорит он, и звук тикающих часов раздается в его ушах и становится все громче и громче, пока не заполняет его мир полностью.

И Питер вспоминает.


End file.
